Clementine's Cutscenes
by Villain84
Summary: If Clementine were a playable character in Playstation All-Stars, this is what I imagine her cutscenes would be in her story mode. Her rival is Ellie from The Last of Us. Takes place in between Seasons 2 and 3 and assumes the Season 2's Wellington ending.
1. Intro Cutscene

Another fine day in Wellington. Clementine was in her room, playing with little AJ on the floor, when she heard a knock at her door. She opened the door to find Edith.

"Hi Edith," Clem greeted her friend. "What's up?"

"You should see this, Clem," Edith replied, entering the room. She placed a map down on Clem's bed, and the two leaned over it and studied it. "There's been rumors going around, saying that somewhere along this route," Edith traced her finger over the illustrations and trails. "Is the path to some sort of… power source."

"Power source?" Clem repeated, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I think maybe like a battery," Edith replied. "No one's been there, no one's seen it. But if this power source is as big as everyone says, think of what we could do with it! We could keep our lights, radios, generators, stoves, powered for months! Maybe a year!"

Both of them smiled at the thought of having a near-endless supply of electricity. But then Edith's face turned more somber as she folded up the map.

"I know we're short of guards right now, but me and some of the others are about to head out and get the battery. We want you to come with us. We could really use your help."

"No." Clem replied, barely hesitating. "We can't leave Wellington unguarded. I'll go alone." She crouched near her trunk and gathered her materials, including her gun and her hammer.

"Alone?" Edith repeated, astonished. "Are - are you sure, Clem? It'll be dangerous out there, and not just 'cause of walkers."

"I'll be fine," Clem answered, a determined and confident look in her eyes. "I can survive out there on my own." She was all packed for the trek. "I've been surviving in this world for years. I know how to take care of myself." She started for the door.

"Well, okay," Edith nodded, her voice teeming with uncertainty. "I suppose you do. Just be careful. There's gonna be others after a power source that valuable."


	2. Rival Cutscene (Ellie)

After fighting her way through many outlandish foes, Clementine arrived on a crystalline island floating in an endless blue void. The battery had to be around here somewhere.

"Stop!" A girl ahead of her shouted. "Don't move."

Clem did as she was told and stopped dead in her tracks.

The new girl wore a red shirt, and looked to be a year or two older than Clem. She was a few inches taller, and pointed an arrow at Clem from behind a bow.

"Drop your weapons and kick them over here," The girl commanded.

"I can't do that," Clem replied sternly.

"I'm not asking!" The girl snapped back. She pulled the arrow farther back, as though she'd let the arrow fly any second now.

Clem hesitated for a moment, and then bolted for a large lump of crystal to the side.

The arrow flew for her, but missed narrowly. Clem slipped over the crystal mound, then crouched down behind it for cover. She whipped out her pistol.

"Not bad, kid," The girl scoffed condescendingly drawing another arrow. "But I'm still taking those weapons. My people and I need every scrap and bullet we can find if we're gonna survive."

"My people need this stuff too," Clem replied.

"Well, sucks for them. They're about to loose a tough kid."

"Look, we don't have to fight," Clem pleaded from behind her cover. "No one else has to die today. Please, just walk away."

"No," The girl answered. "Not without anything useful I can scrounge up around here, including your gun."

Clem sighed and stood up from behind her cover, a determined look in her eyes. "Fine," she said, pointing the gun at the girl. "Then you left me no choice."


	3. Ending Cutscene

After defeating Ellie and Polygon Man, and absorbing the latter's power, Clementine returned to Wellington where she was greeted warmly by Edith and AJ.

"Clem! You're back!" Edith exclaimed joyfully. "I'm so glad you're safe." She looked Clem over, looking for something. "But… where's the battery?"

"I found the power," Clem answered. "But it wasn't exactly a battery. It's not… something you can hold."

Edith was clearly confused. "What do you mean, Clem?"

"I don't know how to explain it," Clem answered. "But I found what we needed." She headed down to the power room, Edith following close behind.

"Well, I'm happy to hear that," Edith nodded. "But I still don't understand Clem. What happened out there? How does this new power work?"

"I don't totally understand what happened today myself," Clem replied, reaching a circuit breaker. "All I know is I feel great." As she fiddled with the circuit breaker, she started to glow blue. "And I think we'll be fully powered and safe from the walkers for a long time." The circuit breaker started to glow blue at Clem's touch, newfound power coursing through it, spreading all throughout Wellington.

 **Author's Note: Since Playstation All-Stars is a T-Rated game, I couldn't let there be as much cursing as there would be in the real games.**

 **Clem's level 1 super would be to fire her pistol. Her level 2 super would be to tag in Lee. The player would control Lee armed with a shotgun for a few seconds. Her level 3 super would be to smear herself in walker guts to hide from a horde of walkers. The walkers would fill up the map and kill any enemy players that get near them.**


End file.
